Will you be my Fatal Attraction?
by ms. korean pie
Summary: Humiliated on the last day of school by none other that Mr. Draco Malfoy himself, Hermione is determined to get revenge on him. Over the summer, she gets a new look and learns that she is a pureblood. Yeh, i kind of suck at summaries. better explanation i
1. Revenge, Gift Cards, and Lovely Secrets

**a/n: First ever fan fic written alone. My partner in crime and i have decided that we should start writing by ourselves now (she kind of moved far..far..away.. lol like in france far away) I decided, since valentine's day is write around the corner, why dont i just get back into the fan fic-ing groove by writing about my favorite couple- Draco and Hermione. lol kay here we go. i'm apologizing in advance if you think that this was horrible and total waste of your time **

**Disclaimer- pshhh.. i wish i had the mind to come up with the fantabulous idea about harry potter. i own nothing.**

**Will you be my, Fatal Attraction?**

**Ch.1 Revenge and lovely gift cards**

_Stupid ugly mudblood bitch_… 

_Stupid ugly mudblood bitch…_

That was the quote that was running through Hermione's head on the train ride back home. Today was the last day in Hogwarts for her, and Draco Malfoy had already made it a living hell. Hermione had just simply given up after he had humiliated her in front of the whole entire student body while everyone was boarding the Express.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks while Ron and Harry sat at the other end of the compartment playing a game of wizard's chess. They had also given up trying to comfort Hermione about 10 minutes ago. Oh, how they hated the feeling of not being able to do anything about the Ferret. Hermione had forbidden them to do anything to him because if she did let them attack and rip every limb out of Malfoy's body, Harry and Ron would have been put into Azkaban many a years ago.

The train finally came to a halt and Hermione walked out of the train, wiping her tears and not even saying goodbye to Harry or Ron. She had plans for this summer to make the stupid boy pay. Oh, did she have plans.

* * *

Hermione came home that day and ran straight to her room and wrote a letter to Ginny, asking her to floo over to her house as soon as she can. In less than one hour, Ginny was there. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ginny, a beautiful, young, to-be 6th year came waltzing into Hermione's room.

"Everything. Did you see what that stupid prick did to me before! Did you? I'm getting him. I can't take it anymore! I mean, I know I'm not the best looker of all England, but seriously Gin, can you-''

"Say no more Hermione my dear, say no more. Let's take a look of your closet." Ginny held her hand up and turned her head to find Hermione's humble closet. Ginny didn't expect it to be very lavish and such considering that Hermione was still in her school uniform, and probably didn't care much for clothes and such, but she didn't expect her wardrobe to be as bad as what she saw within the small drawer. Inside contained a few cotton grandma-styled lingerie (if that's what you want to call it) and some boring sweaters that all had the same style. Ginny picked up a t-shirt that say "I love MOM" with a finger and said, "My dear Hermione, we really must spice up your wardrobe."

Ginny on the other hand was already changed out of her Hogwart's uniform and was wearing nice hip hugging jeans that showed off her curves and a sweet little tank that showed off her flat stomach. Her hair was short with black highlights and cropped her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I know, and I really need your help. I have all these gift cards to all these places and I havent yet used any of them and.. I just really need your help Gin. Please?" Hermione's face turned a slight shade of pink.

Ginny had a motherly look on her face, "Of course. Now let'stake a look at those gift cards."

Hermione was rummaging through her desk drawers looking for a plastic ziploc baggie, with about 50 or more gift cards in there, all worth about 50-100 $$ each.

"Holy…wait.. what's L-aaaannn-comeee? And huh..? Free People? What the hell is Ab-errrr-c-rrommm-bieee and Fit-ch? Holl..iss..ter? What are these stores (a/n:sorry i dont know any english-like store xP)!" Ginny was fingering through all the strores Hermione had gift cards too, not knowing that these were muggle brand name stores.

"Ginny, theyre all muggle stores, but don't worry, you'll like them," Hermione said laughing.

Ginny raised an eye-brow questioning Hermione's fashion sense but then smiled seeing Hermione's excitement. "Come on, let's go spend some money." And with that, the two girls left, laughing ferociously. While walking down the Granger's grand staircase, Hermione and Ginny were comfronted by Hermione's parents.

"Hermione darling, i think it's time we should tell you something. Ginny dear, you might as well stay considering that you're already like another daughter to us anyways. Hermione, your pureblooded. We had to go in hiding to protect you dear. Our real last name is actually Reiliqe, and my name is actually Lady Loreila, and your father's real name is actually Lord Edward. We're sorry darling, but since the war is over, we just thought that you ought to have known..." Lady Loreila's voice was trailing off, and Lord Edward had a "sorry we couldnt tell you earlier" look.

Hermione on the other hand had a look of pure shock on her face. "We actuallyare one of the oldest pure blooded families. Older than the Malfoys and Parkinsons really," here mother added in trying to make the situation brighter. Hermione actually liked the idea that she was a pure blood. When she heard that her family was older than the Malfoys and Parkinsons gave Hermione an idea. Hermione looked over to Ginny and found that she was thinking the same thing as she was. Winking at Ginny, Hermione asked, "and are still going to live here? Whats going to happen?"

"Obviously we're going to have to tell the Minister or someone about this, reunite with our old friends, and probably throw a ball or something. Yes Hermione dear, we already have a new home to go to. The Reiliqe manor actually. We're actually planning to move back in about a month. What do you say? Hold on, are you planning to go somewhere dear?" Lady Loreila saw car keys in Hermione's hands.

"Um, yeah, I was just gonna go to the mall with Ginny to get some clothes, make up and stuff for the summer. We'll be back for dinner. Bye!" and with that, the two girls ran out of the door, and into the Hermione's flaming red Porsche to talk about what to do with all the new news. This summer was really going to be something.

A/n: yeah.. it probably sucked… I'm working on the next chapter and i'm hoping that the next chapter will be much better. i really need an editor so would anybody like to help? email me if youre interested!

WANTED:

LOYAL GROUP OF REVIEWERS!

-Ms. Korean Pie


	2. Pretty women and The Ball

A/n: FAK;FJKDJAL;FJL;DAS THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! Yes, I am a sucker for reviews. Even one really motivates me! Sad, but true lol. Hmm.. to clear some things up from the last chapter, what draco did to Hermione, i'm planning to just add that in as a side story thing lol

* * *

**Ch. 2 Pretty women and The Ball**

For the month or so, Ginny was practically living at the Reiliqe Manor. About a week or two before, word got out that the Reiliqes were back. A week before that, Ginny had given Hermione a complete make over, and in about 1-2 weeks, the Reiliqes welcome back ball is to take place.

The last month has been a big one for Hermione in particular. She had gotten a new look altogether. The sun had bleached her hair blonde from being at the beach so much, and had naturally tamed itself. She no longer wore bleak and baggy clothing, but now wearing very fashionable and unique clothes. Her body has also have seemed to grown over the last month and now had curves in all the right places.

Today, Hermione's mother was taking both Ginny and Hermione out to buy gowns for the Ball. Walking down Diagon Alley, Hermione and Ginny saw some familiar faces. Familiar faces meaning Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron! Where have you two been all summer!" Hermione spotted them first in the busy street and pushed her way through to them, giving them each a massive bear hug, while at the same time ditching her mother. Ginny, on the other hand, excused herself first and then walked down very casually to the other side of the road letting Harry check her out from head to toe.

"Hey guys," Ginny said in a very airy voice. She had obviously noticed that Harry was checking her out.

"Hey Gin" Harry stepped forward to give Ginny a hug. _Too bad I don't like him… How am I gonna break it to the poor kid?_ Ginny thought as Harry was giving her a hug. Ginny shot Hermione a look of help and Hermione smiled back knowingly.

"So what are you two doing here?" Hermione asked trying to get Harry's attention.

Instead on Harry answering Ron did, "Uh..um..well, we were just, uhh.." Ron was stuttering and turning red at the same time.

"You look great Hermione!" Ron blurted out. Hermione smiled and laughed softly.

"You two don't look too bad yourselves," Hermione complimented. It was true, quidditch was really paying off for them. Ron had grown and was now a good 6'4-5 and Harry was a good 6'2. Harry was wearing a shirt that showed off his abbs and ron was wearing a plain jersey that showed off his arms.

Harry, finally turning away from Ginny asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're just getting gowns for the Ball. Are you two going?" Hermione asked inocently.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Ron said, mustering up all of his courage to give Hermione a reassuring sqeeze on the arm.

"Well, we should really get going. Hermione, your mom's waiting," Ginny said.

"Yeah.. okay, well it was nice seeing you guys! Hope to see you two soon! WRITE!" Hermione called over amongst the crowds of people.

Inside the new dress store in Diagon Alley, Hermione and Ginny were both in separate dressing rooms. They had both tried on about 15 different gowns and didn't find one that they liked. Ginny stepped outside the dressing room one last time saying, "I think I've found it."

Out came Ginny, in a marvelous red halter dress that rippled down slightly below the knee and at one side had a pearled diamond brooch.

Hermione peeked out and took a look at Ginny's dress. Hermione and Lady Loreila both oo-ed and ahhh-ed at the sight before them and Hermione announced, "I think I've found it as well."

Out came Hermione in a beautiful white gown that was elegant yet, very sexy. It was almost the total opposite of Ginny's. It wasn't short, but it was very long, it wasn't strapless, but it was tradition straps.

"What do you think?" Hermione smirked at her mother's and Ginny's speechless faces.

* * *

Ball Day. 

Ginny and Hermione were all getting ready in Lady Loreila's extravagent dressing room. They were all dressed and were finishing up their make-up. The Lord and Lady of the house had already begun to greet the guests. Once they were done, they walked out into the spotlight.

Outside they found maybe about 80 different people. They were all roaming around the Reiliqe's receiving area (I forgot what they call the front area thing… xP). The place was wonderfully lit by a gigantic chandelier hanging from the ceiling (phantom of the opera?) .

Somehow Ginny and Hermione found themselves at the entrance of the ballroom. Soft classical music was playing and hundreds of people, young and old were dancing and twirling around the dance floor. Almost immediately, Ginny ditched Hermione for a young, dark haired wizard. Shortly afterwards, Hermione felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Dance with me?" A strong Hungarian accent called behind her. Hermione could feel a smile creep from the sides of her face.

"Viktor?"

* * *

Draco's POV 

Gods, why did I even let mother and father talk me into coming here? I bet mudblood expects me to be all nice to her now since she has power over me. HA! That's what she thinks. She'll still be ugly buck-toothed mudblood hoe to me.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked very casually into the Reiliqes ballroom, only to see Hermione openly flirting and dancing with Bulgarian chaser (that is viktor's posistion right?). Somehow, that made him jealous. 

Walking very slowly and taking his time, and having his body groped and handled by the raging hormones of excited teens, then pushing them off with a shrug, Draco slowly approach Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. While doing so, the quick thought passed his mind, _Wait, why am I doing this again?_

"'Cause you know you like her. Did you see that ass? Oooohh and that rack! IT'S FUCKIN' BANGABLE!" a little voice from the back of his head responded.

Hermione turned around to see who was interupting her dance with Viktor. Eyes wide open, not believing her honest eyes, the blonde cuts right inbetween Hermione and Viktor, and starts to dance with her. Struggling to release herself, Hermione finally gives up.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Hermione said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Well, your lovely mother and father have obviously invited us. Apparently our parents go back to the childhood days," Draco said easily while spinning Hermione into a perfect twirl.

"WHAT?" Hermione's face was on fire. How could her parents not have told her! THIS WAS MALFOY FOR GODS SAKE!

"They're your parents Granger, not mine." Draco was smirking. The music has changed to a more upbeat song, which called for a little of grinding. Draco turned Hermione around and Hermione, for some very strange reason cooperated, and started to grind against the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

The music started to get faster and faster and while all the older people retreated to the dining room to grab a bite to eat, Hermione and Draco, the two most opposite people in all of England, were just grinding away. Finally, the music was slowing down to another classical piece. The older ones and younger ones started to come back into the ballroom.

Draco took Hermione by the hand and lead her outside by the Reiliqe's beautiful garden. They both really needed to talk about what has just happened. It wasn't the norm for them (well at least for Hermione) to dance that passionately with someone that they hate completely. Especially in Hermione's case. He embarressed her recklessly in front of everyone. He taunted her and made her cry. HE MADE HERMIONE now REILIQE CRY! And now she was dancing with him even more passionately than she had Viktor. EVEN MORE PASSIONATELY THAN VIKTOR! Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

A/n: not exactly what people call a cliff hanger but it kind just stops so yeh.. lol once more, i thank you guys so much for review and i hope that you continue with your spectacular (sp?) job! its just two clicks and some punctures on yur keyboard! oh, and i REALLY REALLY NEED AN EDITOR! plz? 

thank you guys so much, and happie belated valentines day.  
cupid seems to have missed me again xP

-Ms. Korean Pie


End file.
